The SGC's own 'Golden Trio'
by SaidbhinLuch
Summary: Random one-shot set after 'Enemies Part 2'. A rather odd observation is made, concerning some of the members of our favourite team, they don't react very well to it. Features humour, giggling, a baffled Jacob and a squabbling Daniel and Jack.


**Nothing in this belongs to me... I don't even have a reason for what happens in this one... I really don't. ENJOY!**

* * *

Sam sighed slightly sitting back on one of the infirmary beds as the team and her dad waited for Janet to return from the iso room.

Both the Colonel and Daniel were sitting either side of her and her father was standing over by the door with his arms crossed.

'He'll be fine.' Daniel nodded half heartedly from her left side.

'I'm confident.' The Colonel countered, flopping back on the bed and looking up at the ceiling. Sam leaned back on her hands and looking over at her father.

'Me too.' Dad clearly did not agree as he scoffed lightly from the other side of the room. She just rolled her eyes and cricked her neck. Daniel nodded in agreement and kicked his legs in impatience, staring out at the corridor.

'Hey! T is one tough jaffa! He'll come through!' The Colonel hopped up and glared at her father and Sam nodded with his exclamation.

'Jack, I have no doubt in Teal'c strength of will, but I have seen many never recover from this type of mind control, tok'ra and jaffa alike.'

'Jake, I'm Mister Pessimistic around here please stop trying to usurp my position.' Her Dad rolled his eyes at the Colonels quip and Sam smothered a smile, before aiming her father a severe look.

'If anyone can, it's Teal'c.' Daniel stated matter-of-factly looking up at her father and arching his eyebrow.

'I'm confident.' Sam muttered continuing to glare at her Dad and sitting up to grab the paper that was on the cabinet next to the Colonel.

'Sam-' He began looking over at her and she hid behind it, sniffing obviously. Both Daniel and the Colonel looked at each other for a moment before leaning in towards her and stopping her at the crossword.

Immediately they started squabbling over the solutions and Sam unfortunately, was now stuck literally smack in the middle. She could barely move her head, unless she wanted either one to be completely in her face.

Not something she really wanted to do. She huffed loudly placing the paper down in her lap. Naturally both men instead of moving it, just leaned forward even more and hovered over her lap.

Sam shook her head and rolled her eyes as Janet came back into the infirmary and stared at the trio. She exchanged a weary look with Sam before stomping past her father quite obviously.

Sam found herself smothering down a snort at her fathers' shocked face. Janet however couldn't stop herself from giggling at the sight of them.

'What?' Both the Colonel and Daniel looked up and Sam levelled glared at both of them before rolling her eyes yet again.

'It just hit me. You three are totally the golden trio!'

Sam's jaw dropped and Jacob looked around in confusion, Daniel was frowning and the Colonel was just blinking in bafflement and the now shaking doctor.

'Wh-what? Oh I am so NOT Hermione, Jan!' Sam managed to get out before immediately regretting it as her teammates turned to stare at her in shock.

'You're not _who_?' The Colonel asked smirking derisively at her and Daniel started chuckling at her. Janet was now trying in vain not to giggle as she looked up at her.

'Oh you so are! And Daniel's _so_ Harry!' Daniel at this point just blinked in bewilderment and shoving his glassed back up his nose.

'So what that makes _him_ Ron?' Sam asked jerking her thumb at the man to her left.

'Is there anyone better?' Janet at this point just bent over laughing and Sam narrowed her eyes smirking at her friend.

'So what, are you Ginny or something?' Janet immediately straightened and glared dangerously at Sam. Both women remained in a glaring showdown until her Dad decided to speak up.

'What on Earth are you people talking about?' He looked from one to the other trying to figure out what the fuss was about.

'Harry Potter.' They all chorused in unison, looking up at Jacob who was once again staring at them like they had lost their minds.

'Who?'

'Main protagonist from what is probably the most acclaimed series of children's books ever published.' Daniel explained leaning forward and looking over at Jacob.

'He's a boy who discovers that he's a wizard at the age of 11.' The Colonel piped in looking over at her Dad grinning brightly.

'His parents were murdered when he was a baby, but somehow he survived the attack and is known throughout the wizarding world as the _Boy-Who-Lived.'_ Sam added sporting a similar grin to her CO and kicking her legs back and forth under her.

'He goes to Hogwarts and meets a young boy named Ron Weasley, the second youngest of seven kids. He grew up as a wizard whereas Harry grew up basically as a servant to his maternal Aunt and her family who hate everything magical. They meet a young girl Hermione who comes from a muggle background. Which is basically a normal family, but they don't get along at first as she's incredibly smart and not afraid to make it known. But later after some hi-jinks involving a troll they become best friends and are known as the 'Golden Trio.' Janet clarified, still giggling as she headed back into her office.

'You've all read this children's book? Have you nothing else to do with your time?' Jacob asked sitting heavily down on one of the seats and shaking his head at them.

'There are now four Dad, in a series of seven. Cassie got hooked when Teal'c gave her a copy and we all got sucked in. Well written, diverse themes, wonderfully illustrated scenes and extraordinarily deep.' Sam told him leaning back on her forearms once again and staring up at the ceiling.

'When's the next one coming out?' The Colonel asked looking round at her, and Daniel looked round curiously.

'Sometime next year I think. By the sounds of things, it's going to be far darker.'

'Well given that Voldemort is back-'

'Whoa! Spoiler alert there Daniel!'

'Please you and Sam had a race to see who would finish The Goblet of Fire first!'

'I meant Jake. In case he decides to learn about how Earth culture is progressing without him.'

'_Anyway_ that was bound to happen.' Daniel finished rolling his eyes and leaning back similarly to Sam.

'Did you hear they're after releasing the first one in Latin? Maybe you should check that out.' Sam looked over at Daniel in time to see his eyes light up so quickly Sam struggled in her attempt not to start laughing at his delighted face.

'Oh geekdom.' The Colonel muttered under his breath in mock-grievance.

Sam shook her head and got up looking round at the pair.

'I'm so not Harry.' Daniel muttered under his breath, now looking quite put out and crossing his arms across his chest.

'OH but you are!' The Colonel poked him in the side laughter laced in his voice.

'Am not!'

'Are too.'

Sam shook her head at the squabbling pair and she turned back to her Dad, who was now watching them in something akin to awe.

'Sometimes I wonder about them.' Sam leaned back against the wall next to her Dad as he watched the grown adults argue like petty kids.

'Welcome to my world.' Sam smirked watching as they started to throw Harry Potter related insults at one another.

'You're in love with Snape!' The Colonel snapped at Daniel, glaring at him manically.

'You are Snape!'

'You're Wormtail!'

'You licked his boots.'

'Maybe someone should try _reparo_ on your face.'

'Malfoy's a better ferret then you are a man!'

'Being around you is like hanging out with a Dementor!

'You are a dementor!'

'Voldemort's prettier than you!'

'Sometimes when I look at you, I wish you were a basilisk, that way I wouldn't have to do it again!'

They continued in this fashion until General Hammond walking into the infirmary and both of them shut up and looked up.

The General looked at them gravely and the three of them sighed.

'We should go check on him.' The Colonel got up and nodded at the pair of them and they turned to leave the infirmary.

The three of them stopped at Teal'c's iso room and they all took a steadying breath as the Colonel paused at the slot looking into the room.

'I DEMAND YOU BRING ME BACK TO MY GOD!' They all jumped back as Teal'c furious roar rang out of the small gap. Janet came out of nowhere and slammed it shut.

The three of them stared at the door in despondency. A sad silence reverberated in the corridor as they turned to one another, all of them at a loss as to what to say.

'Bloody hell.' Sam and Daniel just looked at each other in shock before aiming glares at the Colonel, who was staring at them innocently.

'What? Ron's always there to break the tension!'

* * *

**Well evidently the past few weeks of essay panic in college have affected me. I had started wrtiting something COMPLETELY different and then I remember I had started a tag to this epi Asode... so I went back to it and suddenly Harry Potter was running rampant through out the story.**

**I have no clue. I really don't.  
**

**Anyway, moving on, thank you for the response to '_It's about time!_' that was certainly a fun piece to write! A shout out to the anonymous reviewer hello77: _Thank you for reviewing! It's especially flattering when someone who doesn't like one character finds them good in another story so THANK YOU SO MUCH!_  
**

**But I digress, I apologise for the randomness of this story, but I really can't control my brain sometimes... I hope you read and enjoy!**

**And please as you leave, leave a review, they make my day! Tip your friendly fanfic writers!  
**


End file.
